


Now I'm Thinking Maybe You Should Go

by orphan_account



Series: I'm Known For Taking What I Think I Deserve (You're Overdue) [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bars, Gossip lol, M/M, Overuse of 'I guess', Pete being a douche again, Rydon broke up but might get together, lol I suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick does not expect so see Pete in a bar, especially on a school night. Ryan doesn't expect to see his ex, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I'm Thinking Maybe You Should Go

**Author's Note:**

> I barely took the time to review this or check for any spelling errors or anything. Most of my stories are typed on mobile so sometimes it's hard to not miss a simple error.
> 
> The song No by Meghan Trainor is fucking catchy do not judge me. I don't even like her wtf but I do like the song

"He did what exactly?" Ryan exclaimed before slapping his hand over his mouth. They were in a bar and the music wasn't loud enough to block Ryan's voice.

"He stood right in front of the doorway changing into his dress shirt. He claimed he was late and didn't have enough time to get ready" Patrick spat.

"What an ass" Ryan muttered as he sipped from his glass.

"I know. I swear he's driving me insane!" Patrick hissed.

A look of curiosity came across Ryan's face.

"Ok but what he did this morning...was it a nice view?" 

Patrick flushed.

"Oh god, Ryan don't start that. Don't make me think about it" Patrick insisted, covering his face with both of his hands. Ryan laughed in return.

"Just tell me, Pat. Was he good?" 

"Okay for one, do not call me Pat ever again-"

"Patrick!" Ryan cried. 

Patrick sighed in defeat. He grinned at the memory.

"I guess you could say that. He's got a growing six pack and a tattoo below his belly button. Oh my god, Ry you should see the thorns around his collar" Patrick gushed.

"Uh huh. So tell me again why you don't want this man who sounds hella hot?"

Patrick's expression immediately changed.

"Because he's so annoying, obnoxious, and arrogant. I've told you this, Ry"

"One more thing: what's his name? I don't want to keep referring to him as 'obnoxious brat'"

Patrick snickered.

"That's a pretty good way to define him actually. His name is Peter Wentz. He's an English teacher, as you know" Patrick informed, twirling his straw in the glass he had no intention in drinking of.

"Didn't you say he was hitting on you?" Ryan asked.

Patrick shrugged without glancing up.

"Not really. He non-stop flirts with anything that breathes. I'm not any different" Patrick admitted, rolling his eyes at the thought of the brunette teacher.

Ryan sips the last of his drink before placing his glass down and crossing his arms, leaning back in his chair.

"I've already recommended you a few jobs you could take on" Ryan reminded.

"Ryan, I am not going to work as a stripper or beg for money on the streets. Not that it's wrong or anything-"

Ryan's eyes widen before he starts cracking up.

"No! Oh my god, dude. I meant like an, I don't know-"

"I'm fine with being a teacher assistant" Patrick interrupted, "I love working with kids, especially if they're growing teenagers"

Ryan shrugged and muttered "suit yourself"

Patrick rolled his eyes in response as he knew this wouldn't be the last time his best friend brought up the same conversation.

Ryan suddenly became aware of something (or someone) behind Patrick. He sat up straighter and glared at the newcomer.

"Fancy seeing you around here. This is honestly the last place I'd think you'd be, Tricky"

Patrick froze as he quickly recognized the voice.

"Pete" Patrick gritted, swiftly turning and glare at the person behind him. Pete whispered something to the drunken girl hanging off his neck. The chick didn't seem too pleased with his request but decided not to argue as she walked away.

"Sorry Pattycakes. She was only feeling lonely. She also bought me a drink" he clarified.

"I'm the only one who gets to call him nicknames" Ryan protested.

Pete laughed and grabbed the nearest chair, dragging it over and sitting next to Patrick.

"So Trickster, you never introduced me to your friend here" Pete announced, motioning towards Ryan.

Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Peter, this is Ryan. Ryan, this is the annoying jerk Peter" Patrick sassed.

Pets only response was a braying laugh.

"Man, you really know how to spice up conversations, huh Trick?"

Ryan grumbled something yet again about nicknames while Patrick glared intensely at the man beside him.

"Sassy. I like that" Pete commented.

"Can you leave?" Ryan blurted.

Even though Pete was most definitely his least favorite person to hang out with , Patrick still thought that was pretty cruel of Ryan.

"He can stay. He just has to put a stop to the cocky comments and remarks" Patrick advised.

"It's my specialty" Pete answered, receiving another glare from the blond.

"What are you doing here on a school night anyway?" Pete added.

"I'd like to ask you the same question" Patrick fired back, crossing his arms.

Pete chuckled and shook his head, smacking his lips.

"You are seriously feisty, Mr. Stump. But to answer your question, I'm here with a friend grabbing a few drinks. Hell, I don't even have to pay. People around here love me!" he exclaimed, receiving a few dirty looks.

"I'm just surprised you even have friends, honestly" Ryan added.

Pete ignored his comment and focused on Patrick.

"Right. Well I'm going to look for my.buddy and introduce him, as every one should. His name is Brendon, by the way. I'm going to go search for that fucker" Pete informs as stands and turns around, walking away in search of his friend.

"His friend has the same name as my asshole ex boyfriend" Ryan commented as they watched Pete leave.

"Since when did we invite and ask him to bring his friend to our table?" Patrick questioned.

Ryan shrugged and replied "I don't know. I do have to admit he's hot"

Patrick sighs.

"I guess. He's still a douche, though"

"Yea true" Ryan agreed, now mindlessly messing with the scarf around his neck.

"Ryan, that thing literally screams 'I'm gay'" Patrick joked.

"Is that a false statement, Patrick?"

"I guess not" Patrick giggled.

"Does it look like I care if it makes me look gay, even though I totally am?"

"Guess not"

"I guess you're overusing 'I guess' just a bit" Ryan teased

"I guess you can shut your mouth now" Patrick replied cheekly.

Ryan's smirk quickly fell into a frown once he glanced over Patrick's shoulder.

"Well if it isn't George Ryan Ross III" An unknown voice to Patrick taunted behind him.

"Brendon Boyd Urie. So it was my asshole ex" Ryan growled. Patrick was beyond confused as he turned to see the source of the voice.

"Don't be like that, Ryan" Brendon sighed. The guy actually seemed pretty tired and maybe just a bit sorry.

"Why? You're the one who broke up with me" Ryan accused.

"I know and I feel guilt about it" he admitted. Even Pete questioned his friend's strange behavior.

Ryan's face softened as he looked down, unable to look at the other man directly.

"Anyway" Pete dragged, "now that Patrick knows your name, B, let's all-"

"Actually, me and Patrick were just about to leaving" Ryan cut in, standing from his chair.

Patrick cluelessly followed his lead, standing up himself.

Brendon closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Ryan, can we please just talk it out?"

Ryan huffed.

"Can we speak about this outside?" He suggested. Brendon nodded eagerly and followed him out. As soon as they're out of earshot, Pete turns to the only remaining person.

"So now what?"

Patrick shrugged, still staring distantly in the direction the two men went off to.

"This is kind of awkward. I will have you know that Brendon regrets everything he did to Ryan. He constantly whines about it. That's between you and me, okay?" Pete explains.

"Ryan misses him deeply, too" Patrick informed, meeting Pete's eyes. Pete didn't miss the way the light lit Patrick's pale face in a perfect way.

"So it's clear they're not over each other huh?" 

Patrick snickered.

"Pretty much"

Pete checked his watch and frowned. Damn it was late.

"You know what? I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, Patrick" 

The latter nodded, sitting back down in his chair. Pete grinned and winked.

"Don't forget to show up tomorrow. I adore your presence"

"Oh fuck you" Patrick shot back, slightly kicking the other man's leg.

"No, but I'd fuck you. You should know I'm no bottom, Trick. I can show you if you'd like" Pete responded, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Go away. You're lucky Ryan isn't around to nag about the fact that only he gets to call me by any nicknames" Patrick teased, crossing his arms.

"You didn't say anything about that offer" Pete sing-song'ed.

"In your dreams" Patrick remarked.

"Heck yeah in my dreams" 

"Oh my god, just leave already"


End file.
